


<-----«   ∞ You belong to me ∞ »---->

by Myolicityad



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myolicityad/pseuds/Myolicityad
Summary: Felicity Smoak used to think that she was the owner of her life and her decisions. A day like any other, a betrayal forced her to change everything. Without escape, Felicity sacrifices herself for the welfare of those she loves. Even at the expense of his own happiness.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank all the people who take a little of their time to read this story. I hope not to disappoint you and that you can fall in love with the plot. This is my first fic in English! So, here we go...
> 
> Extension of responsibility: I don't take responsibility for anything except the plot and the original characters that I can add to the development of this story. All rights to the characters in the television series "Arrow" belong to CW Television and DC Comics.

 

**"Wanted"**

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you're wanted too._

 

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

* * *

 

<\----------- «∞» ----------->

She is... So beautiful.

Who is she? He wants to know.

How is it possible that he hasn’t seen her before?

Those were the questions repeated by Oliver Queen from the safe distance in which he currently admired the beautiful blonde woman with pencil skirt, whose yellow top showed her shoulders bathed in sunlight. Even so, what really caught his attention were her beautiful and defined legs adorned with black heels and gold sparkles.

Surely his sister will be very proud of him for describing so assertively a female outfit and also cataloging it as "Business and vanguard". He reflects to himself with a burlesque smile. Knowing better, she could suggest add the fashion consultant to his work experience as the Mayor of Starling City  


Once again diverting his thoughts, he continues his visual exploration through the bay of the city. He is been doing that, of course ... Since the moment he escaped from the strict guard of his friend and security chief John Diggle in the City Hall.  


With all the chaos and complications in his life. Oliver concentrated on this unknown woman because it was not the first time in a long time that he longed for things to be removed from his mind, and it was reassuring ... Liberating even without thinking it was happening.  


His steps began the march in her direction but abruptly stopped when he saw her run into the arms of someone else. Oliver instinctively clenched his fist tightly. With obvious desire to hit that man who was now kissing his ... girl. The realization of that statement was overwhelming.  
Thanks to her.

Anyone who has seen would say he was a jealous man. But, being realistic, he doesn’t know him or her. He would like to ... Oh God! He would love to know her, to know everything about her.  


More than that...

He wanted her... For him.


	2. Note!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!

Hello!

First of all, I want to apologize 'cause is been months since I published this. And I want to thanks to those who readed, left kudos & bookmarks. 

I'm writting right now a few chapters and I'll planning post them, soon, at least two chapters when I have It ready, this means edit. 

Please!!! Be patient with me. My goal is going to be 4-5k per chapters.

In the meantime, check my YouTube Channel 

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0zLef-ZUS3HcnjK-QFGRAGoNmzBBddUB

This fandom is simply amazing and I just try to do things for entertain of all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Wanted by Hunter Hayes.


End file.
